Human X Lugia (18)
by DatTimeGuy312
Summary: Connor is just trying to get on with his life but then he encounters a Lugia that seems to have the hots for him.. What will happen? Read the Story to find out!


It was a calm Friday afternoon a walked into my new room and setted a box down on my see i had just move to the Johto region a week ago with my Dad and i was was just setting my room up. "Ah! Moved all the boxes into my room...But now i need to unpack" I Said annoyed but sucked it up and did it anyway. So i sat there in my room for half an hour unpacking stuff and trust me it wasn't fun. "Ugh! Why did i pack so much stuff!...Well doesn't matter now" i walked down stairs of my new home i was my Dad putting things away. "Sweet house you found dad!" i said really excited "Glad you liked son!" I went to the the kitchen to get myself a snack after all i was pretty much been move all day so a snack would be nice.

"Hey Dad! What do we have to eat?" I Said as i was starting to really hungry. "Well not much i mean we have a few things but not much" He said and at this i was getting really hungry so to prevent me starving to death i decided to go out and get some food and i was 17 at the time so i was able to drive. So with That i grabbed my car keys and headed out the door. I got in the car and started driving. I was driving for 15 or so minutes till it started to rain."Oh great it just had to rain as soon i got in the car...just great" I Sighed annoyed and turned on the wipers and sat there in the car hoping that the rain would just stop. About 5 minutes later i reached a McDonalds and i drove up there a ordered and after that i drove home but about 7 minutes into i saw something by the beach i pulled over to get a better look at it and as i got closer i saw that it was a Lugia. "W-Whoa...a-a Lugia...i never seen one in person before" I said in amazement and i got closer to it. I didn't want to disturb its sleep so i walked back to the car. I got back in and was about to pull off but then i notice these two guys walking to the Lugia i was curious so i sat there and Watched. "Dude i told there was a lugia here!" As one guy said. I was really starting to get curious so i got out of the car and hid behind a tree. "Ok fine you won the bet but we better get it back to the boss" That scared me a little as they were talking so i starting think about calling 991. "Yeah yeah if you say so cmon help me get it in the truck" I watched in horror as they started to beat up the lugia to get it to do what they want. "Hey stop your crying!" Now at this point i just can't watch anymore so i ran out there to protect the lugia. "Hey stop hurting this lugia" As said really mad."What!? How did you get in here? I thought you said that the beach was closed!" "It was!" The other man said. "Your Beating up this Pokemon!" i Yelled trying to protect Lugia. But my attempt to save the Lugia useless as the two men beat me up and threw me to the floor. "Agh! ugh….L-Lugia! You need to wake up!" But i got no response. "P-Please Lugia wake up…" But it wouldn't wake up and as i was about to get up and run the two men sent out their pokemon. The pokemon was Raichu and Charmeleon. "Raichu use Thunderbolt!" and the other man said. "Charmeleon Flamethrower!" I just manage to get out of the way and just manage to duck into a bush and hide "Where! Did he go!?" Said one of them. "Find him and kill him!" Another one said. "L-Lugia please wake…" i begged "Hey there he is!" one of yelled. I was about to accept my fate but i saw a huge beam that seem to come out of nowhere but when i looked to my right i saw it was from Lugia. "W-What?!" I yelled out in fear and surprise as a saw the huge beast flying up. "U-Uh there is no WAY we can get that for the boss!" One of the men bleated out. I watched as the two men and their pokemon run off and left me with Lugia. "P-Please don't h-hurt me i beg of you!" **'i will not hurt you little human." **I froze. "D-Did you just…. Talk?" **"Well not really..i'm speaking to you telepathly." **I pushed myself onto my feet again and looked at the huge beast in awe. "W-Well Thank you for saving me…" **"No thank YOU for trying to save me." **"What do you mean i almost got myself killed back there." **"But your selfless actions saved my life and i thank you human and may i ask what is your name?" **"It's Connor." The Huge Beast walked closer to me and i could feel my cheeks flush red. **"Well Connor i have a surprise for you~" **"U-Um what is that-" I was cut off when one of Lugia's huge wings knocked me down."OOF! What was that for?!" **"It's part of my surprise~"**

Before i had time to think about what it was Lugia had ripped my shirt off and casted it to the side. "W-WAH?! That was my favorite shirt!" **"Oh don't worry you don't need it now~" **"And with one shift motion Lugia rips off my pants and underwear exposing my member. "W-What L-Lugia…" **"Shhh...Young one just me do the work~" **The lustful Lugia manage to jumped on top of me positioned her virgin pussy above my harden member. "L-Lugia..P-Please…" **"Oh don't worry Connor this will be over in no time~" **And without warning Lugia rammed down hard on my cock going up and down. Inside her saw so warm and soft i know why they called her the goddess of the sea. "O-Oh Arceus...Lugia y-your so hot." **"O-Oh i k-know...keep this up and maybe i'll let you have another round later." **Speeding up i could smell the hot musky odor of her pussy i felt anything so good before i could feel myself coming. **"O-Oh Arceus y-your getting close~" **"O-Oh Y-Yes just a little f-faster~" I picked up in speed wanting to hit my limit and to cum inside her really bad. "O-OH YES HERE IT COMES!" **"A-Ahh! C-Connor! "**And letting lose i cummed in her pussy really hard. It was like heaven on earth but 10 time better words could not describe the feeling i had. "A-Ahh! I-im cumming!" **"A-Ahh!" **Slowly pulling i started to pant very hard to catch my breath. **"C-Connor you d-did very good."**

"O-Oh thank you miss Lugia i-i hoped you enjoyed it." **"Y-You we could always do it again sometime...i-i mean we can always speak to each other telepathicly now."** Y-Yeah...how about same time next week?" **"Oh yes only next time it will better~" **And before i knew it the large sea beast got off me and flew in the sky and flew away. " W-Wow what a Pokemon i think it's better if i don't tell dad about this i mean not that he will believe me~" **THE END. **

Annnnnnnd it bet yall been wondering were i have been? Well all i can say and school, family and motivation. Sorry that i left yall for so long and i have been hard at work i swear and Thank you for all the comments i know i'm not the best writer out there and probs will never will be but i hope you can't put up with my lane writing and stick around and now i need to ask yall something what should i write next should it Be Palkia X human or Zekrom x Human Let me know what you think. And as always Thanks for reading!


End file.
